The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic or electromechanical games (e.g., a slot machine, a video poker machine, and the like) where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Historically, the success of electronic gaming systems is dependent on several elements, which may not be readily apparent. Success can depend upon the prospect of winning money from the gaming system, whether such prospect is real or perceived which can carry an intrinsic entertainment value as compared to other gaming system offerings. Additionally, the success can also depend upon the ease by which a new player can understand, and/or interface with, the game mechanics and/or gaming system, as it is unlikely that a new player will expend money wagering on a gaming system if they do not understand the game mechanics or do not understand how to interface with the gaming system. A player's enjoyment and interest in a game may be increased by employing an electronic gaming system and methods that provide one or more flush display screens which can make it easier for the player to interface with a gaming system and/or gaming mechanics.